


Unpure Thoughts

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron/Hermione - Boys will be boys...





	Unpure Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Excited @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/profile)[**rhr100**](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/)  
>  **Rating:** PG13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
> 

_It_ had finally happened just before she returned to Hogwarts, and he hadn't seen her for three months since.

Now, every time he thought of her, that was how he pictured her.

Naked.

Beautiful.

Every time he thought of her his body would react almost instantly to it, he would get… _excited_.

If the _thought_ of her did that to him, he didn't like to think of what might happen when she finally came back. He had to get control of it within the next few days, before she returned and he tried to hump her like a randy dog.


End file.
